


Bugger!

by nathaniel_hp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-05
Updated: 2009-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathaniel_hp/pseuds/nathaniel_hp





	Bugger!

She's annoying. No, strike that, she's a complete bitch! I glare at the back of Pansy Parkinson's head. She's sitting next to Malfoy and fawning over him, it's sickening!

I feel Hermione elbow me and hear her urgent "Snape!" but can't tear my eyes away from Ferret and Pug-face.

"Mr Weasley, while I am sure that a young lady like Miss Parkinson is fascinating to you, I would appreciate if you could concentrate on my class. Judging by your performance, this is not only advisable but strictly necessary. Detention, Mr Weasley, tomorrow night at seven, here."

I can't stiffle a groan. _Shit!_ I look past Snape to glare at Parkinson and Malfoy, who predictably sneers, highly amused. Pug-face surprises me by winking. _Winking!_ I gape at her.

;-;-;-;

I enter the dungeon classroom. Pansy is already there, scrubbing furiously at a dirty cauldron. No magic. 'Bugger,' I think, remembering the bedpans that Snape had made me clean. I shudder.

Pansy turns around and smiles at me. Pleasantly. Which makes her look almost pretty.

"Hello Ron."

"Um, hello, pu- Parkinson," I reply. _Almost called her pug-face, and why's she calling me Ron?_ I frown.

"I didn't know you had a stutter, Ron. Is that why you're always so quiet?" She sounds sincere, but I am sure she's just taking the mickey.

"I don't stutter!"

"Oh, all the better." She smiles again; she really does look pretty when she does that.

I return her smile, still wary of her sudden friendliness, but deciding that I might as well play along. I pick up a cloth and start helping Parkinson with her cauldron.

We look at each other. She has really pretty eyes, too. I move towards her, towards her lips. My eyes flutter close.

I receive a nasty blow in the ribs. _Should have known!_ Incredulous, I am about to yell at her, but my "Pansy!" dies on my lips when I look into Hermione's eyes. I blink at her.

"You were asleep and moaning," she reprimands me, "even Professor Binns noticed." She shakes her head in disgust.

'Bugger,' I think, Pansy's face imprinted in front of my inner eye. _Bugger!_  



End file.
